Higurashi no naku koro ni: Bio Life-Form
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: This is a story about a being who doesn't know if he could feel be accepted, a being who will have friends who will open his heart, a being who has to fight for protecting his friends and village, a being who most keep his promise to his death friend, That being is a living young weapon with a human heart and also... A guardian angel. OCxRika
1. Chapter 1: A New Person Chapter: Amnesia

HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: BIO LIFE-FORM

Chapter 1: A New Person Chapter: Amnesiac Boy

**June 1984**

Hinamizawa was a peaceful little village with a population of roughly 2000 people. Of course this village hid a deep dark secret. Every year, for four years since the building of the dam, during the night of the Watanagashi Festival, one person had died and one person had gone missing each year. This was known as the Curse of Oyashiro-sama.

Now, it'd been a year since the Hinamizawa Disaster was prevented. Many times before, in other worlds, the disaster had taken place causing the death of all the villagers. It'd all been started by Miyo Takano who was obsessed to prove her grandfather's research was true and she didn't care who she had to sacrifice. Fortunately, a group of kids were able to defeat her and save the village. They became famous for being Hinamizawa's heroes.

The story itself would've focused on the following characters: Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu, Satoko Houjou, Rika Furude, Hanyuu Furude, Mion and Shion Sonozaki. However, that would not be for our story would focus on a new character who would likely change Hinamizawa forever.

* * *

_When a person is running it has a reason, when a person has a reason to run it means it's the question of life or death, when the person is running for life or death means it wants to be freed. A strange person is currently running for its life, it run straight to a hallways of darkness, the person look behind as it is following by figures who are after it._

_As the person runs it could see a light from straight the hallways, as it continued to run for the light its gaining closer, closer, closer in till..._

* * *

"Urrr..." a boy groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself looking at the ceiling, then he slowly sit up, he looking to his surroundings to his right; a window, to his left; curtains and straight; it was a man in white coat and has brown hair, when the man turn it reveals he wears glass. "Ah, your awaked, I'm glad." He said. "Satoko-chan! Rika-chan! Hanyuu-chan! Your friend is awaked!" He called.

He heard a door opened and reveals that it was three girls around his age; a girl with long blue hair in hime cut and purple eyes, she wears a white short sleeved shirt with a pink bow, a navy-blue skirt, navy suspenders, white socks and brown shoes, the second has blond hair with a black headband wearing a green dress with a yellow bow, a white sailor collar and black tights with brown shoes and last one has purple hair but he could have sworn he saw a pair of horns on her head, wearing a school outfit with a red plaid skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, a blue vest with a blue bow, white socks and brown shoes. "Where am I?" The boy was very confused he doesn't know what's going on.

"My clinic, in Hinamizawa. These girls found you and brought you here, so I treated you." The man said.

"We were very worried, you were covering in blood." The purple haired girl said.

"Blood...?" The boy was confused.

The blue haired girl looked at the boy. Something was wrong. "What's your name?"

The boy looks at the girl. "I…my name is…" the boy clutched his head, "My name is…" He was drawing a blank. "I…can't remember…"

"Amnesia," the man reasoned. "You did have a concussion when I examined you."

"You mean he's lost his memories?" asked the blonde.

"That's right, Satoko-chan," said the man. "I'll call the police and make a missing persons report, in the mean time I'll exanimate him. Now I suggest you three to go to school."

"HAI!" They respond.

As the girls went, the boy glanced on the girls for a few seconds. "They're cute aren't they." the man said as he had thoughts that the boy might like one of the girls.

The boy only nodded, they were cute, especially the bluenette.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Dr. Irie"

* * *

After a long day in bed and some examinations, the boy was wondering who he is, he asked Dr. Irie if he lives here but Dr. Irie simply says and explained that he never saw him before and that that Hinamizawa was a small village that he could easily recognized the faces, it was the first time he saw him. If it was true that means he's probably live outside the village, but where, how did he got here in the first place, how did he lose his memories? All of this question making him stressing, Dr. Irie advice him to take a rest, too much is not good for an amnesiac.

The boy was currently in bed but not sleeping, in appearance; he has black hair, red eyes, slightly pale skin, his chest is covered in bandages and the only clothes he has is a pair of shorts. He was thinking about this little piece of memory, true when he wake up he only have this little piece of memory, he's not sure what it is or what it means but a memory is a memory. He heard the door open, once he was sit up to now who it is by curiosity, it reveals that it was the three girls from this morning.

"Hello, were back." The bluenette said.

"Oh, back to see your amnesiac friend." Dr. Irie said.

"He doesn't remember anything at all?" The purple haired said with sincere worried.

"An Hundred percent," Dr. Irie began to explain. "I did a few examinations from his brainwave, I'm afraid it might take some time before he'll fully remember."

"Well...actually, I do remember something since I woke up" That makes Dr. Irie surprise and the girls relieved that he has a little bit of memory. "Well is something like this; Shadow...and...Angel." He clutches his head to remember.

"Kage... Tenshi," The purple haired girl repeated and got an ideal. "Hey, that can be your name!"

"Hanyuu!" The bluenette snapped. Kage Tenshi?* that wasn't a name.

"Actually, I like it," the boy said. "Tenshi, my name is Tenshi Kage." The boy now named Tenshi was glad to have a name even it's not his real name.

"Good thing," Dr. Irie said.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce are self," The bluenette said as she start to introduce. "My name is Rika Furude, Nipah!" She finished with her catchphrase which that makes Tenshi blush. Then it was the blonde's turn. "My name's Satoko Houjou." It was the last one's turn now. "And my name is Hanyuu Furude." She said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tenshi said polity.

"Dr. Irie is it okay if Tenshi-kun will come live with us when he gets discharged?" Rika said to Dr. Irie. Tenshi look at Rika a bit surprised, even Dr. Irie with a face of unpleasant one. "Are you sure? He is a _boy_." Letting a boy living with girls will make things uglier.

"The three of us had made a decision, plus he looks harmless enough." Rika said.

Tenshi seems very flatter of her offer, even her two friends agree. "Thank you."

* * *

**One week later**...

Early in the evening, Tenshi have been living in the house with the three girls for a week now. He really had nowhere else to go and the police was still unable to find anyone who knew about him or could identify him. He wasn't a freeloader; he would help out around the house like doing the laundry (he stayed away from the girls' underwear), doing the dishes and sweeping the floor. It was his way of thanking them for giving him a place to stay. At first, he was surprise that the girls were living together without parents, Rika and Satoko are orphans and Hanyuu was the only family Rika has.

He was currently doing the dishes while thinking. He still thinking about of his past, he wonder where did he got here, where he from, what was he like before he loose his memory, did he have parents? He wasn't sure, as long he waits he'll definitely uncover the true.

Then he heard the door slide open and turn to see the girls who have finished their day at school. "Welcome back" he welcomed theme as the girls had went inside.

"Guess what Tenshi-kun," Rika begin the news. "You can come to school with us." She finished. "Isn't it great?!" Hanyuu beamed with a smile.

Tenshi look at the girls surprised. "Really?" He asked.

"We asked Chie-sensei and the principal, they said you could come." Rika said.

"When do I start?" He asked. "Tomorrow." Rika respond. Tenshi could actually go to school like all other kids.

Tenshi look down a bit, he doesn't know if he's ready. He never went outside, since his awaken he lock himself inside surrounding by walls, last weekend when the girls were about to go groceries they asked if he will like to go with theme but he said he doesn't want to be a porter so Hanyuu had stay in the house to keep him company. For him; his a stranger without a past and he feels little scare. "Girls I don't know if I'm ready to go outside." He said in a depression tone.

"Oh no, you don't Mister. You need to get out take some air, a proper education and see other peoples." Satoko said with her hands on her hips like a mother.

"But..."

"Tenshi, you need to stop lock yourself," Rika begin to speak to make sense in Tenshi. "You been locking yourself for a week now, is time to free yourself." Tenshi looked at Rika as she tries to help him.

"You're sealed yourself in the darkness Tenshi-kun," It was now Hanyuu's turn. "Locking yourself from outside means your lock inside the darkness. In the darkness where you're alone, you most walk out the darkness to escape and the only exist is the light. Walk through the darkness once you reach that light you're freed. Get out and go outside will help you meet new peoples and make friends. You can even create new memories here. " Tenshi looked at Hanyuu that she just makes sense. He has a dream once; he dreamed running in the hallways of darkness, when he saw a light he knew he most go to it, that dream was the first dream before he has awakened. Could this be what Hanyuu was saying that if he stays inside he'll be alone in the darkness? And also creating new memories he could do that. He's thinking for a moment. "Okay." That was the only respond he has.

The three girls were happy to hear, the whole week locking himself and tomorrow he'll be freed himself. He'll meet new people, making friends and friends who will help him.

* * *

**Later...**

The school of Hinamizawa was the only school, it has one classroom and one teacher, mixed with children of different ages and grade levels. It has grade schoolers, middle schoolers and high schoolers all in one classroom. The older students would sometime help the younger students with their studies. Hinamizawa was a small village so it has one school. Today was the day of the new student.

"Everyone we have a new transfer student." A woman with blue hair name Chie-sensei announced as Tenshi was right next to the teacher.

For school days Tenshi was wearing a white t-shirt black pants and black shoes. "Errr...my...my..." Tenshi was very nervous being the center of the attention. All the students were watching him, Tenshi was looking at Rika for encouragement, she only smile that gives him enough. "MY NAME IS TENSHI KAGE! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" He said with all in his lungs and bowed.

"He doesn't have to yell like that." Satoko said with a sweat drop.

"Well I did when I came to class." Hanyuu said.

"I'm pretty sure our friends will help him get used to it to the class. Nipah." Rika finished.

Suddenly an orange-brown haired teenage girl wearing a sailor fuku, complete with a yellow ribbon and white socks with dark brown shoes was breathing heavenly and stars in her eyes was looking at Tenshi, she only got one mind in her head. "Sooooooo Cuuuuute! OMOCHIKAERI (I'm taking him home)!" Then she suddenly grabs Tenshi and makes a run for it. "Ryuugu-san! You mustn't suddenly go and "take home" a transfer student!" Chie-sensei said.

After saving Tenshi from kidnapping and the first period over. "OK, time to ask random questions to our new classmate!" Announced the green haired ponytailed teenage girl wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with green tie and wears a yellow, unbuttoned vest, a long reddish-pink skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

All the students were gathered as Tenshi was sitting to a chair, he was little nervous but if the students wants to know he'll be happy to it. "What's your favorite food?" a boy asked.

"Fried rice"

"What's your favorite color?" a little girl asked.

"Hmm... Red..." answered Tenshi, then recalling Rika's hair. "And blue."

"Are those really the color of your eyes?" another boy asked. "My eyes?" Tenshi was confused about the boy's question. "Yes they are, their my natural eyes." Since Tenshi's awaken he saw his own eyes from a mirror, he didn't expected those kind of color but Dr. Irie says that some people have eyes of different color.

"So who's the next to ask?" the green haired girl declared. "If anybody will, I'll ask what color of his underwear is!"

Tenshi looking at the girl in confused for a few seconds. "Do I have to answer that question?" He asked Rika.

"No, no, my sister just playing with you." A girl who looks identical to the ponytailed girl but her hair is tie down, wearing a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue striped ribbon tie around the collar and a blue mini-skirt.

"OMOCHIKAERI~!" Yet again the orange-brown girl grabs Tenshi and makes a run for it. "Hey you! Don't do stuff like that!" The ponytailed girl said.

After they saving Tenshi again, the brown-orange girl was tie in a chair and whining. "Seriously Rena-chan, last year you were trying to kidnap Hanyuu and now the new kid? What are we gonna do with you." Said a brown haired teenage boy, wearing a white collared over a red t-shirt, black pants, a belt and black shoes.

"I can't help it, he so cute, Hauu~." The girl now named Rena whined.

"Where you're from?" Said the green haired girl kindly. That hits Tenshi deeply. "I... don't know." He responds with his head down.

"You don't know?" She repeated.

"To tell you the truth," Tenshi said in depression. "I have amnesia." That hits all the students to hear that, amnesia? He doesn't remember?

"OMOCHIKAER~I~I~!~!" Once again Tenshi was being kidnap by Rena who broke freed from the rope.

"We told you to stop that!" Said the brown haired boy.

* * *

After saving Tenshi from Rena...again, the day continued as the students continued their studies, as the day past its lunch time.

"You live at Rika-chan's house?!" The same brown haired boy named Keiichi asked. Tenshi and the girls were eating lunch together with the girls' older friends; Keiichi, Rena and two girls who are twins Mion and Shion, they all gathered their desks together and they are currently eating their lunches.

"Yes." Tenshi responds with a nodded as he took a bite. They didn't have a change to get to know Tenshi more since no other students will like to question him again because they were feeling sorry for him for his amnesia.

Keiichi looked at Rika, waiting for answers. "We found him a week ago. We took him in and take care of him." She said.

"And you girls had been hiding him all this time?" Keiichi gasped.

"Is my fault," Tenshi said as everybody looks at him to hear. "I've been locking myself surrounding by walls. Keeping me safe but also keeping me from seeing the world."

"And yet, you're finally got out and seeing the world, good for you!" Mion said, a person who lock him/herself most have the guts to busted it out and see the world and meet other people. Tenshi look at Mion as she was smiled him, then giggle. "And also, if Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu hadn't found you, Rena would've taking you at her place and keep you." She teased.

Now Tenshi was looking at Rena, her keeping him home? "Do you always take people at home?" He asked. "No, no, I don't take people at my home. Only cute stuffs! Hau!" Rena answered.

"Rena-chan only takes things that she consider cute." Rika explained. Tenshi blinking twice as his point himself. "She considers me...cute?" He was so confused right now.

"Well personally I think you are." Mion said, as she put her fingers to make a square shape to 'take a good look' at him. "I have to agree with onee (sister), you do look cute" Shion said. Again, Tenshi blinked twice, the twins think his cute?

"Ah, now I get it." Keiichi snickering and put his finger and thumb on his chin. "You three took him 'cause his cute." Keiichi teased as Mion joint. "Oh, looks like there's a square love between Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu for Tenshi." Mion wouldn't stop teasing even Shion joint. "Satoko-chan we don't know the whole thing about Tenshi because of his amnesia, till he focusing of remembering, you're not dating him for awhile. And I think I might approve him." That makes Satoko blushed of embarrassing.

"T-T-That's not it, b-beside it was Rika's idea!" She snapped.

Everybody look at Rika. "I should know you were the one behind this." Mion said. Truth that the group already knows that than Rika had let Satoko lived with her since the disappeared of her big brother and now she let Tenshi living with theme because of his amnesia.

Then Mion close her eyes and put her finger and thumb on her chin to think. Then she snapped her fingers. "Ok, is decided, this weekend were going to give Tenshi here a tour to our village!" She declared.

"Huh?" Tenshi look at Mion in confused.

"Well your new here and you nearly know about this village, so we're gonna give you a tour." Mion explained.

"Yeah, after locking yourself, you have to see the village." Shion said.

"We're going to have lots of fun!" Rena beamed.

Tenshi couldn't help but to be flattered, they're going to giving him a tour to see this village, it might help him to get used to see other people and also, deep down he wants to spending time with them they already become his friends. He'll have to repay them someday.

* * *

**Later...**

"What are you all doing?" Tenshi asked. School had ended, it was time for all the students to go home, except for Tenshi's new friends. They all gathered their desks again and it looks they're about to having a meeting or something.

"Well we're having club activities." Mion respond.

"Club activities?..." Tenshi repeated in confused.

"Oh right, you see we're the Hinamizawa Gaming Club," Mion began to explain. "Our purpose is playing games and whoever the loser is will get a punishment game, is all about being the top and giving all we got!" She said as she act almighty, true that she's also is the class rep.

"What is a punishment game?" Tenshi asked more questions.

Mion continued to explain. "Well if someone loses to a game, they have to do a penalty, like dressing Keiichi into a maid outfit." "HEY!" Keiichi snapped in irritating.

"Say, want to join us?" Mion asked to Tenshi.

"Me?" Tenshi pointed himself.

"Well yeah, having Rika-chan, Satoko-chan and Hanyuu-chan skipping our meetings for a week for some reasons that we don't even know before, you're might joined." Mion said, Tenshi look at the three girls, skipped the meetings for the whole week?

"We couldn't stay to our club meetings the whole week because we have to make sure you were alright at home all alone." Rika explained like she already know that that Tenshi was wondering why. "But having you to our club will be nice. Nipah!"

"Okay, let's officially welcome Tenshi Kage into the club!" Mion declared. This makes Tenshi blinking twice in confused, he didn't say he'll join a least he said he'll join.

"All in favor?" Mion asked. Everyone raising their hands, Tenshi was surprised of this action that everyone wants him to join. "All opposed" They dropped their hands. "Welcome, Ten-chan!" everyone cheered.

"Yippee! We didn't have new members since Hanyuu joined!" Rena beamed.

"And I won't be the only boy anymore."

"Now, what about if we play the old maid!" Mion declared as she holding a deck. Tenshi has no choice, he grab a chair and as they started the game.

10 minutes later...

"Can you repeat that?" Mion asked.

"I said I'm done." Tenshi answered as he reveals the cards complete.

"EHHH!" They all gasped.

"Okay how does an amnesiac knows how to play like a pro?!" Keiichi said.

"It must be Tenshi-kun's lucky day!" Rena said.

"Well we did help him a little." Satoko added.

"Gongrats you did it *clap clap clap*" Rika clapping her hands.

"Gotta say I'm pretty impressed you done so quickly, for a newbie." Mion said, she was pretty surprise that he play well and win.

"Then that means... you'll get a punishment game Mion." Keiichi said with a grin which makes Mion creep out, "Yeah onee, you have to accept it." Shion agreed.

* * *

"Well this is lest humiliated." Mion said. The gang were walking together on their way home as sun was setting. Since Mion lost she has to receive a punishment game. But Tenshi doesn't want to give her a punishment, he was too nice to think something humiliated, so the others had deciding on their own, but Tenshi interfered for something big, so he thought of it and that's how he found one; drawing weird pictures on her faces. The others thinks it's hilarious even Mion laugh a little.

"I could come up something better." Keiichi said.

"Like pervy things." Satoko said.

"Well good thing Tenshi is too nice to think something humiliate... or pervy." Shion said.

"HEY!"

"The flower on Mii-chan's face is so cute! Hau~ Omochikaeri!" Rena said as she keeps staring on Mion's face.

Tenshi was enjoying walking with his friends, his first day of school was great, he have befriended with his new classmates and the three girls' older friends. As they walking Tenshi was staring at the sunset this whole time, he couldn't get his eyes off of it, "The sun is beautiful." The others stop then looked at Tenshi and then the sun.

"Yeah it does." Mion said.

"I never noticed it, before now." Keiichi said.

"I always enjoy seeing the sun setting." Rena said.

"It feels great to see this scene." Hanyuu said. All of them seeing the sun setting was a beautiful moment, even Rika always enjoyed seeing the sunset since her suffering past was over last year.

"See Tenshi, the world has scenes that you never seen before." Rika said to Tenshi as he still staring at the sun.

'_It's like the light I was reaching from darkness was actually the sunset_.' Tenshi thought, '_And I already found it_.'

* * *

**Later...**

"How it is, Satoko?" It was night time, after a long day of school and club activity, Tenshi and the girls have arrive at their home, and were relaxes from this long day and doing homework. Tenshi was currently helping Satoko in cooking as he showing her the potato. "Tenshi-kun you don't have to show me every potato you cut, just peel the skins out and that's it." Satoko explained and was a little annoying every time Tenshi shows her the potatoes he cut.

But still, seeing Tenshi handle a knife was impressive for an amnesiac, maybe he once helps his mother cooking. "But thanks for the help by the way." She thanked with a smile.

On the table, Rika and Hanyuu were watching Tenshi helping Satoko, "Tenshi-kun I think you should take a break." Hanyuu said, Tenshi turn his head at Hanyuu with a look of confused, "But I just got started 8 minutes and 40 seconds ago." He said which that gives him the looks from the girls, "I know because I counted." He explained.

"Well true that you already finish your math homework so quickly," Hanyuu said, true that Tenshi had finish his math home worker only for 3 minutes, even in class he already answering all the math problems. "But I don't mean cocking I meant the chores you did. This morning you roll up the futons for us, even doing the dishes when we done eating breakfast then you put the laundries outside to dry and when we arrive you take them and folded and you started sweeping. Don't you think is time you take a break" Hanyuu said.

Before Tenshi could say something he was cut off by Rika, "You know she's right Tenshi-kun, you did all the chores in the house for a week now, none of us asked you."

Tenshi look at Rika for moment then looking to the floor "Is just...I wanted to repay you all for letting me stayed here and...for trying to help me to get use to it." Tenshi said with honesty as the girls look at him, "I was so grateful from your generously that I want it to return it." Tenshi finished.

The girls look at each other's then, "But we are grateful, you did everything to make us happy, now we're even! Nipah!" Rika said. Tenshi look at her in widened eyes, "Really?"

"Of course really, it's not like we wanted you to be our butler and you don't have to go through just to make us happy. You just have to do at little and let us handle it the rest, we're friends right?" Rika said. Tenshi couldn't help by what Rika said, it makes him feel happy, very happy and...blushed.

"Thank you," Tenshi said then turned to the potatoes. "I still need to finish this and then I'll take a break."

"Oh no you're not!" Satoko said as she pushes Tenshi to the table, "You done enough for today, now sit there and relax. I'll finish preparing the diner." She said as she put Tenshi to sit down.

Tenshi was now sitting with Rika and Hanyuu, Tenshi couldn't stop blushing when he sees Rika, he doesn't understand why he was feeling that way.

* * *

Later that night, Tenshi was wearing his night clothes a pair of black shorts and white t-shirt, it was bedtime but Tenshi is currently outside looking at the sky. He doesn't know why he was outside. But by looking at the stars and the moon makes him feel better, for some reasons he feels he needing it and another reason he can't figure it out. He also listening the cicadas singing, he enjoys it this night. But when he figures it out it was late he returns inside and went to sleep in his futon with the rest of the girls sleeping in theirs.

"_GRAOOOOOHG!" A gorilla-like dark bulky figure roared as it charge to the person who look at it in a strange dark place, as the creature was about to do a move the person punch it in the chest._

"_6 Hits; Jackhammer Punch!" said the person as the fist made contact to the chest, the creature was send flying by 6 impacts of shockwaves from its chest and landing on the floor._

_As the creature was about to getting up, "Wind...KICK!" suddenly the person send a slash of wind direct to the creature, when the slash hit the creature it cut it in half vertical and blood splashing..._

"AAAAAAH!" Tenshi was suddenly screamed and immediately sitting on his futon with sweats, he looks around and saw the girls looking at him.

"Tenshi-kun, are you okay?" Hanyuu ran to Tenshi then on her knees with worries.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rika asked as she was joining with Hanyuu also with worries. "Yes I...guess." Tenshi respond as he wipes out the sweat on him.

"Well, roll up your futon and let's have breakfast, that'll relax your mind and forget that bad dream" Satoko suggestion holding a spatula on her hand, she was currently preparing breakfast for four.

"Hai!" Tenshi respond. After that, Tenshi and the girls were eating breakfast, while the girls were discussing, Tenshi on the other hand was wondering about the dream he have, '_What was that dream?_' he though.

* * *

At school...

CRASH!

BAM!

BOOM!

SPLASH!

At the end of it, Keiichi was covered in flour, had water poured over him that made the flour wet, and covered in feathers. "Sa…To…Ko!" Keiichi seethed.

"Ohohohohohoho!" the blonde prankster laughed. "Once again, Keiichi-san got caught in one of my traps!"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh as Keiichi began to give chase at Satoko. The only one who didn't pay attention was Tenshi, he was currently thinking about that dream he have, the dream wasn't a pleasant one; the part of blood spilling out made him ill. For some reasons it looks familiar to him, also the first dream he has when he wake up in Hinamizawa looks also familiar and that dream he had one time;

"_Please...Angel-kun...the humanity depends...on...you..._"

"_EMILYYYYY!_"

It was a dream about a little girl lying on the floor talking weakling, surrounding on her was what made seen to be red liquid, after hearing her last breath he hears his own voice. Those dreams were familiar to him, were they just? Were they memories? Were they the secret of his past? He doesn't know.

"Hau~ Tenshi-kun is cute when he pass out, Omochikaeri!" Rena who pop out of nowhere grab Tenshi in her arms into a hug, their friends look at her and started to laugh, as Tenshi was trying to get some air he still in his thoughts, '_Who am I?_' he'll have to find out one day, to uncover the truth.

_To Be Continued..._

**If you saw this '*' it means I'll explain some things do all of you.**

**Kage; It means shadow in Japanese and Tenshi; means angel in Japanese, in Japan people starts with their last name first and their first name last but for me in this story every character will start their first names.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Person: Tour and Zombie

HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: BIO LIFE-FORM

Chapter 2: A New Person Chapter: Tour and Zombie

It was another peaceful day in the village of Hinamizawa, today is Saturday, yes is the weekend for all the children to relax from their time at school, all the children will playing, staying at home and do fun stuffs. Today, Tenshi will get a tour to visit the village from his friends.

They were really nice to him since he transfer to school, is been 3 days. Today, Tenshi and the girls were about to meet their friends at the Waterwheel were they going to start the tour for Tenshi.

Tenshi worth the clothes that that girls have bought for him for daily days; a red t-shirt with a black vein on the left that goes from down to up, black pants with a red line vertical on the right side and black sneakers with red strips, they look good on him. The girls have also wears their clothes for daily days; Rika wears a green sundress, with a white bow in the front and white sandals. Satoko wears a pink, sleeveless collared shirt, blue shorts, a belt and pink sneakers. Hanyuu wears a thin-strapped pale pink sun dress with bows on top of the straps and on the front of the dress, and the bottom is tinged with lace.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Tenshi and the girls saw their friends except Shion at the spot they were about to meet, they all wearing clothes for daily days; Keiichi wears a black, sleeveless shirt beneath a red vest, green shorts with a black belt and red shoes. Rena wears a white dress with a purple bow and sash and long silt up the middle, complete with "her favorite" white cap. Mion wears a yellow shirt with a slight black turtle neck, a white sweatshirt tied around her waist, blue jeans and brown shoes, she also wears an airsoft gun in a holster on her shoulder. As they joined their friends, when suddenly... "OMOCHIKEARI!" yet again; Tenshi is being 'take it home' by Rena.

"Okay Tenshi Kage today we the Hinamizawa game club are going to give the tour to Hinamizawa!" Mion announced after cleared her throat, after saving Tenshi from Rena (again) the group stars showing Tenshi around in order for him to adapt the environment around him, despite for him to be out from 'the darkness' he isn't use around here and he have to create new memories, plus Rena did said it's going to be fun.

* * *

"This is Onigafuchi Swamp," Mion showing Tenshi the swamp. "What's so special about it?" Tenshi asked Mion in confused about this swamp.

"What's so special? Is because Onigafuchi was the original name of this village." Mion explained.

* * *

As they continued the tour, Tenshi start to memorize every bits of information his friends explained. As they walk up the stoned stairs, they arrive at a shrine, "This is known as the Furude Shrine," Mion said.

Tenshi had already seen some shrines but this one got him in curiosity. "Furude Shrine, Furude...Furu...de?" Tenshi thought for a moment then looking at Rika and Hanyuu. "Oh! Rika-chan didn't tell you? She's the shrine maiden." Rena explained, this cost Tenshi a little bit of surprise as he look at Rika.

"Nipah!" the only word she give is her catchphrase with a smile, he'll take that as an answer.

"You live with three girls and you haven't noticed it?" Mion joked.

"I didn't ask about it." He respond with a look of he didn't it know it was a joke which cause everybody to laugh.

"I think we should take a break, I'm getting hungry." Mion said as she put her hand on her belly, the others agreed with her, it was now noon and Rena have brought lunches for everyone. He also checks the surroundings of the area and he figured it out that their house was near, he got to get out sometimes.

"TAADA! Rena brought her special cute picnic!" Rena declared as she sits on her knees on a blanket with bentos around which cause Tenshi in surprise. Soon everyone joins and having their lunches.

"Man, Rena this is good as always" Keiichi said which cost Rena to blush from that comment which also makes Mion frowned saddened. As everyone enjoys their lunches, Tenshi is just stared at the bentos, there are different kinds and he doesn't know which to choose.

"What's the matter Tenshi-kun, go ahead and dig in, before Keiichi eat all of it like a pig." Satoko said snickered.

"Hey I don't eat like a pig!" Keiichi snapped.

"Here, try one of these," Rika holding a piece of omelette with her chopsticks, as she held the omelette to Tenshi, "Say 'ah'!" he looks at it and decided to take a bite.

"Hau~! You two are too cute!" Rena said in her cute form, Tenshi is getting a little scare of Rena, but considering she likes cute things she can't help it what he heard from his friends.

As Tenshi was eating, he looks at his friends laughing, playing and teasing, it makes him feel accepted, it's like is the first time despite his lost memories, it's like whenever he was in the past he wasn't accepted from anyone, was he lonely in the past? His mind was cut off when he feels someone looking at him and saw Rika. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing, is just... This is quite fun," Tenshi said with a smile. Then Rika began to smile to see her friend happy, she'll do anything to help him after seeing him covered in blood.

After lunch, they continued with the tour but before that, they give their prayers to the god who guards the village, Oyashiro, some of them have prayed for Tenshi to get his memories back, they all feel that a child who lost his memories is a sad and lonely thing so they will do whatever their do to help the young amnesia. From behind the shrine there is a big shed with Japanese traditional style.

"This is the Saiguden," Mion said. "This is where all the tools are in it." She finished.

Tenshi look at it and then turn to address to Rika, "Is this the saiguden you and Hanyuu went to cleaned?" He asked, one time on the weekend she and Hanyuu went to this 'saiguden' to clean it, when he asked if they need it help but they said is alright they can handle it on their own. She simply nodded.

"This saiguden hold tools that were use in centuries ago." Hanyuu explained, Tenshi was getting interest to all the histories and cultures the village had, there were fascinated.

* * *

The day went continued as our friends visits different parts of Hinamizawa, it was allot of fun, Tenshi had learn quite well about Hinamizawa and different parts now he knows how to go or where. It was near sunset so the gang have to enjoy their last moments before going home, for Tenshi it was like he never felt this way probably because he was amnesiac but still he wore a big smile on his face and his friends were happy to see it.

But there's something that bothers him, "Say, didn't Shion-san come today?" He asked, since today he didn't meet Shion and he was wondering why? "Oh, that's right; she couldn't come cause of her part-time job." Mion explained. "But we'll have plenty of fun in one of our club activities with her." She said hoping his not disappointing. Although Tenshi is a little bit disappointed that Shion couldn't make it but he understand, one night the girls have told him all about their older friends which he learns that Shion works very hard on her part-time job to make a living since she has a apartment.

"Hey everybody," Rena got their attentions. "I have to go home, my dad expecting me to prepare diner." she said.

"Oh! I also have to go home, my dad had invited his guest this evening and my mom expecting to get at the right time." Keiichi said.

"Okay then, as president you two are dismiss and I expecting to see you two at school." Mion said while acting all high and mighty. "And I have to go anyway, we're having a meeting tonight." She said.

As everyone was about to go on their own, Rena glanced at Tenshi with stars in her eyes. "OMOCHIKAERI!"... Yet again Rena takes Tenshi home.

POW!

"Don't take our housemate from us please." Satoko said with her fist on Rena's stomach.

Now that things are went well, Tenshi and the girls waved their hands at their older friends as they go home. Tenshi who has a bright smile on his face was very happy for this day.

* * *

"ITADAKIMASU!" All four of the housemates said as they preparing eating, miso soup, bowls of rice, plates of green pepper and fried fishes. Today, Tenshi had enjoy the tour that his friends have give him and his grateful, they help him memorize different places of the village, history cultures and they even praying their god, Oyashiro-sama to regain his memories at the shrine. Tenshi was so grateful that he feels he should give then something in return, something that shows them his gratitude. Now they are currently as they enjoyed it.

"Mmm! The miso soup is tasty tonight." Hanyuu beamed as she just took a sip of her soup.

"I did put some new ingredients in it." Satoko said as she toke a bite from her bowl of rice.

As Tenshi took a sip from his soup. "Tomato, spinach and lemon." He said which cause Satoko to looking at him with surprise in her eyes. "How did you know that?" She said.

"Well it tastes like it." He answered. Satoko quickly took a sip from her soup and tastes it to see if he was right but, "I just put one tomato peeling, three spoons of lemon and five spinaches, I can't even tell if there are any." She explained then she looks at Tenshi. "How were you able to tell?" She asked.

"I… just tastes it." That was the only answer that Tenshi has.

"It shouldn't be a surprise although," Rika said. "Ever since Tenshi-kun had eating are dishes he always guess what ingredients was in."

"Like that time when he first ate the curry." Hanyuu said. There is one time when Tenshi had first try the curry and named it all the ingredients there's in it, the girls were so surprised by this that they're still not use to it, well except for Rika. They were wondering if Tenshi has some kind of a special talent.

"Say Tenshi-kun, would've you like to tell me what kind of ingredients Rena had put in her food." Satoko said with a grin.

* * *

It was nighttime, as the girls were fall of sleep, Tenshi was wide awake and outside, he was currently looking at the half of moon in the sky, when he look at the moon something came into his head as he clutched his head.

_"No, the moon isn't CUT in half silly!"_

There it was again, he recognize that voice from somewhere, it belongs to that Strange Little Girl in one of his dreams. Tenshi was so confuse and couldn't understand why, he glanced at the moon again and remembering the voice had said, after taking moments of thinking; he understand the part of 'the moon isn't cut in half' and 'silly' then he heard a giggle means there might be chance that a person had asked a silly question about the moon.

He still doesn't understand why but it's too late and he has to go to sleep, he was too tired to think of it.

* * *

**The next day…**

It was school day and currently in noon, the students are all eating their lunches with some of them with their desks together, and a certain group of students we know have blindfolded their amnesiac friend. "Say 'ah'" Rika said as she holding a meatball with her chopsticks. Tenshi who is blindfolded open his mouth and took a bite from the meatball.

"A meatball," Tenshi said. "And the ingredients in it are; meat, sea salt, black pepper powder, paprika, garlic and olive oil." He said before he removes the blindfold.

"That's… right." Rena said, everyone in the 'dining table' were all surprise (except Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko) by this that they don't know how to say.

"Wow! Who couldn't thought that our friend can guess what kinds of ingredients there in it" Mion said in impressed.

"I wonder if he could guess what kind of ingredients the ramen has." Keiichi think out loud.

"You put olive oil in your meatballs?" Satoko asked Rena with a risen eyebrow.

"It's good for you and helps you to go potty." Rena said which Satoko sweatdrop.

"Ne Tenshi, sorry I couldn't come to the tour last weekend." Shion said as she looks at Tenshi. "But to make it up to you, Angel Mort has a special menu this weekend, you should come and try, my treat." She said with a smile.

"Angel… Mort?"

"Is a restaurant where Shion-san works at her part-time job," Satoko explained. "We could take you there if you want."

"They have patisseries," Hanyuu said as she getting drooling. "And they even have yummy cream puffs!"

"And the waitresses in those… uniforms~" Keiichi said as he was getting drooling for thinking about the waitresses with their uniforms…

"Yes the waitresses in those uniforms! They are so cute with it! Hau~" Rena beamed as she also getting drooling for thinking about the waitresses with their uniforms.

"Are you three done drooling, some of us will like to eat here." Satoko said as she was irritated by the three of them drooling. Tenshi get that Hanyuu likes cream puffs but Keiichi and Rena who drools over some uniforms that the waitresses wore he doesn't get it.

"Mort? Mort…" Tenshi was thinking about the meaning of the word, until it rigs a bell. "It's French for death isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it is" Shion answered with a smile. "If the owner named Angel Death of Death Angel it won't be that pretty. Say, you have the name Angel(remember people 'Tenshi' means 'Angel' in Japanese), maybe the Angel Mort will soon have an _angel_ customer." Shion joked while scratching her cheek. Until…

….

…

"EH! Wait a minute! You understand French!" Shion said in surprise. Until…

…..

….

…

"EH!" Everyone in the 'table' cried in surprised. Tenshi blinked twice at this. "Why all of you look surprise?" He asked.

"It's because is amazing that you could understand French despite your amnesia." Rena said with amazed in her eyes. Everybody nodded in agreeing.

"That's true…" Tenshi realized that he could understand what it means. "_J'ignorai que je pouvais comprendre un autre langage._" He said in French which cause everyone to gape in surprised.

"Wow! You can even speak in French!" Mion hit the palm with her fist. "That's it! Ten-chan must be half-French!" Everyone looking at her with dumbfounded in their faces.

"Half-French? Seriously Mion, where did you get that from?" Keiichi rolled his eyes. "Besides, I can tell he's full Japanese."

"It was just a guess!" Mion shot back then she look at Tenshi. "Besides, we need to figured out what you are Tenshi. It must be hard for you to not know what you are." Mion said with sympathy, everybody shared the same thing as they all give sympathy smiles.

"Still, is amazing that you could understand another language." Hanyuu said. "But… What exactly did you say before?" She asked, for her being in here in a traditional village in Japan, she never get a chance to understand another language.

"Oh! Well I just simply said 'I ignored that I could understand another language.'" Tenshi explained.

"That's a well mannered words." Shion said.

Tenshi look down at his bento in thoughts how was he able to understand and more apparently to speak French, there's a lot about himself that he couldn't understand.

* * *

**Outside**

School day it's almost over and the students have P.E all wearing their gym cloths, even if the students have done sports activities they still have times left. "Everyone, we still have more time left, so it's a free period, enjoy your time!" Chie-sensei announce as all the young students give their respond. This is also a good opportunity for the gaming club, not only they play indoor games but outdoor games as well, this also will be the first time for Tenshi to play an outdoor game.

"Club members! Assemble!" Mion cried announce as all the members of the club have gather and perform poses (except Tenshi) like the sentai. "You know what's coming, right?" She asked.

"It's the usual competition, isn't it?" Keiichi said with confidence.

"What kind of game will we be playing today, what kind?" Rena said as she too has confidence.

Tenshi looked at his friends, he was surprised to see them with confidence and seriousness, when they play their usually indoor games they have less confidence and seriousness then this. Sure is just a game but when you're a member of the club, you have to win no matter what or else you get a penalty game. Right now Tenshi has to pay attention at what the kind of game that their club president is going to propose.

"Today's menu is an old game." Mion said as she raises her fist to the sky. "But it is the king, as it carries all aspects of outdoor warfare; let's go with Zombie Tag!"

Tenshi blinked in confused by this unfamiliar name, he knows that tag is a game where you are it and you have to touch someone so he/she will be it and had to touch someone else, but 'Zombie' Tag is new for him, so he raise his hand as he asked. "Ano, but what is a 'Zombie' Tag?" He asked.

Everyone see him raise his hand and asked, so they decide to explain. "Zombie Tag is a combination of Tag and Hide and Seek. The objective was for the 'zombie' who is the 'it' has to find the others and tag them. However, tagging would not transfer the 'zombie' statue to someone else." Mion explained.

"But instead, the ones who were caught by the 'zombie' would become 'zombies' as well and join him or her in finding the others. By the end of the game, the winner would be the one who had not been tagged the entire game." Shion finished, now Tenshi understand the basics and rules of this game, if he wants to win he have to; run fast, hide and don't get caught.

"Okay, now that we're down explained to Tenshi how to play, let's get started! The games over when times over, okay!?" Mion declared with a raised fist. "Ready? Set…"

"rock,"

"paper,"

"scissor!"

As they did their rock, paper, scissor, everyone has choose paper except Satoko who she choose rock, now Satoko is the 'zombie'. "I guess it can't be helped." Satoko groaned. "Disgracefully, I, Satoko Houjou, will act the roll of the It 'Zombie'. Will counting to a hundred be sufficient?" She asked.

"That's boring, just counted conventionally." Keiichi said. "If you can answer my question, then you chase after us. How's that?" Keiichi grinning.

"You're on!" Satoko said.

Keiichi begin his question, "There's a fifth of a cake, a sixth of a cake, and a seventh of a cake on the plate!"

"The denominator isn't the same!" Satoko gasp.

"Now we have Satoko here who can eat an entire cake in 60 seconds" Keiichi continued, "If she ate the every piece, how much of the cake would remain on the plate?"

As Keiichi had finished, everyone has made a mad run letting Satoko figured it out in confused. "A fifth, a sixth, and a seventh"

"Keiichi-san, if Satoko-san figured it out you trick her, she'll chase you." Tenshi said to Keiichi as they still running.

"Tenshi-kun is right, if she ate all of it, then there's no cake left." Rena said.

"Oh, you two figured out!" Keiichi said in impress.

"And I ate the…Arh!" Satoko gasp as she realized. "KEIICHI-SAN! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"It's your fault for being tricked" Keiichi shot back.

"Why you…" Satoko made a mad dash towards to the group, well her target is Keiichi after all.

"She's chasing after Kei-chan! Run!" Mion said as everyone hit the gas and separate, leaving Keiichi behind.

"OI!" Keiichi cried out as he runs fast as he can while Satoko chasing him.

The two of them run around the yard, until Keiichi run behind the school as he hope he can hide from Satoko, but Satoko was right behind him as she follow him behind the school, Keiichi continues to run around the school as Satoko chasing him, they run around the school again, again, again and again that they put a high speed every time they have made a lap. As the two of them running around the school, Keiichi had quickly got out as Satoko continues to run 'after' him, after taking moments of breathing he saw two students that he recognizes playing.

"Oi! Tomita! Okumura! Do you have a moment," He called as they got his attention as he move towards. "In a few seconds, Satoko will pass by here, 'huff' when she does, tell her that the teacher is calling for her by the school gates. 'huff'" He said while breathing as he made another run.

* * *

As for the rest of the club member, they all hiding from the 'Mad Satoko, which Keiichi was the one who provoked', some of them are hiding behind a tree, or behind the shed or looking for some place to hid. Either way, Tenshi is hiding behind a bunch of wood while taking a peek to look at how far the others are, so far he saw an angry Mion looking for something or some_one_ as he could hear her shouts saying; "Where are you Kei-chan! If I was really a real zombie, I gonna get your head and eat it!" He flinched in fear as how angry she is, he never saw Mion that angry before except that time when one of Satoko's trap got Keiichi (again) that he fell over at Mion and accidently put his hand in one of her breast when he was about to get up, that cause a huge black eye on his right eye.

He figured it out what was the reason why she's angry at this moment, he heard her saying if she was a _real zombie_ that means Satoko had caught her, but he doesn't understand why she was so angry at Keiichi.

"Ah! Tenshi-kun!" His thoughts were cut off as he heard someone called him, he turn to see that is none other than Hanyuu.

"Hanyuu-chan," Tenshi looked at Hanyuu, she seems to be trembling. "You're okay? You look like you're scared?" He asked.

"Is Mion-chan," She said with fear in her voice. "Seems like Keiichi-kun tricked both Satoko and Mion. Not only that, Shion-chan have be caught as well, Hau~" Tenshi looked to see Shion trying to hide someone, Tenshi was glad that Shion isn't that angry then Mion, the Sonozaki twins were different in personalities.

"KEIICHI-KUN! SAVE ME!" Both Tenshi and Hanyuu heard Rena's cried as they looked at where it coming from, they see Rena with Rika in front the shed. "Keiichi, so that's where you were!" They over heard at what Rika had said, they guessed that Keiichi was inside the shed.

"You found Kei-chan!?" Mion said as she stops digging her foot in the garbage can, then made a mad run which made the garbage can flying as she did.

"My, my, he's trapped like a rat…" Shion said as she follows her sister.

"I will not let you get away!" Satoko said as she appears out of nowhere then made a mad dash.

=INSIDE THE SHED=

Here we find Keiichi inside the shed, after revealed that he is inside he started to panicking as he reach the slid door and holding it, hoping he could hold for long, but the door is suddenly open revealed a sinister red light and arms trying to get him coming from outside.

"Keiiiiiiiii-cccccchhhhhhhaaaan…" Mion's creepy voice echoed.

"Let's play." Rika's creepy voice echoed.

Hearing and seeing this scares Keiichi this much, "You guys are too scary!" Keiichi cried out fear as he tries closing the door at best that he could.

"Keiiii-ccccchwaawawannnnnnn…" Keiichi let go the door and landed on his butt when he got freak out by Mion's head that she appeared from the door with a scaring grin.

"Come and become one of us!" Rika said with a creepy voice, Keiichi saw his friends acting like zombies as he back away a bit. "I wonder what Kei-chan's intestines taste like?" Keiichi freak out when he heard Mion said that.

Rena put her hands together for apologies and left. "Rena!? You're leaving me here to die!?" Keiichi cried as saw his friend ran leaving him behind. "Rena!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Keiichi cried as he was being tickle by the 'zombie' girls, it was the end of him…for this round.

=OUTSIDE=

Tenshi and Hanyuu has just witnesses the terror, Hanyuu is crying in fear and Tenshi is worried at this, now that Keiichi is a zombie their group had increased and they have giving him what he deserve. "This is bad! They have increased their numbers and Rika is also a zombie, I didn't know that! Hau~!" Hanyuu cried as she didn't know that Rika was a zombie.

With the group of zombies, Keiichi is on his knees as groaned, "Why you, Rena! How dare you… How dare you leaving me to die!" He couldn't believe that his friend leaving him behind when he was in trouble, now he held a grudge at her.

"Now the only ones left are Rena-san, Hanyuu and Tenshi!" Satoko declared with determination.

Tenshi and Hanyuu flinched when they heard their names, without any seconds Tenshi grabs Hanyuu's hand and made a run for it as they have to find another spot to hide. Apparently, the two of them didn't notice that their friends saw them running, "It looks like we found two-for-one prize!" Mion said as the others goes after them.

Tenshi saw the others coming, "Hanyuu, run fast as you can! I'll distract them!" Tenshi said, Hanyuu was surprise by his plan of letting her go while he distracts them.

"O-Okay." Hanyuu nodded as she takes the lead. As for Tenshi, he stops and turns around to face his friends. The others stop their tracks as they surrounding the young amnesiac, each of them give their best grin in hoping that'll intimidating him but Tenshi's remained calm.

"Well, well, well~ seems like you surrender, Ten-chan~" Mion said in a creepy way as she raise her hands to preparing.

"Ohohohohoho! Sorry Tenshi, even if you're our housemate doesn't means I'll let you go." Satoko grin creepier. "Mii~ don't worry Tenshi, you'll soon become one of us~" Tenshi flinched backwards of how creepy Satoko and Rika are, it's like he doesn't know them anymore, he feels that that everyone had got a little to carry away of this game.

"Now, say you're prayers, Ten-chan!" Mion said as she's the first to tickle him, Tenshi saw this and made a quick dodge to his right as Mion miss him. She's doing it again but only for Tenshi to dodge again, as he made another dodge he noticed Keiichi was in front of him, his only option; he dash between Keiichi's legs and roll himself to the ground until he stop. Tenshi could feel two people standing in front of him, he raise his head to see Rika and Satoko with grins, from the instinct he roll himself again but to his left.

"You won't get away from me!" Shion said as she's getting her hands on him. Then suddenly, him made a zigzag dodge to the right as Shion almost fell as she was in one leg and waved her arms for balance, then Tenshi made another zigzag from Mion, another from Keiichi and another from Shion. As he stop by using his feet, he could see his friends from 6 feet away, the three were surprised to see their young friend to dodge so easy and even performed zigzags.

From the distant, Hanyuu is currently hiding behind the school, whining as she is frightening at how scary her friends will be when did find her, she can already imagine them; acting like Zombies which they while rip her organs and eat them, their creepy grins and the way they're tickle her. "Hauuauuau~" She whined loudly.

Back with Tenshi against the Zombies, Tenshi dodge again when Mion was trying to catch him, then Keiichi appears and try to grab the young boy, from out of instinct Tenshi jumps and put his hand on Keiichi's back then he flip, he successfully landed to the ground with no problem. The others were are even more surprised when they saw him performed a flip, just how does a amnesia like Tenshi can do the dodges, zigzags and a flip as well.

"I have to admit Ten-chan," Mion began to speak. "You got moves, maybe you're an athletic!" She said.

Tenshi pause for a second as he looks at his hands, '_How did I do that?_' He thought. Before he could think more the sound of the bell ringing, announce that the period is over which also means that the match is also over!

Rena and Hanyuu had came out from their hiding places, "Yeah! Yeah! We survived!" Rena cheered victory as she hugged Hanyuu.

"I can't believe we lose!" Satoko groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, this concludes the game." Mion announced. "The survivors are: Tenshi Kage, Rena Ryuugu, Hanyuu Furude, Mion and Shion Sonozaki!"

Everybody looking at the Sonozaki Twins in confused, "What are you talking about? You two are Zombies, aren't you?" Keiichi asked.

"To tell you the, both onee and I were only pretending to be Zombies." Shion explained. "We weren't caught by anybody."

"We even came up with same plan! That's twins for you." Mion said.

"Yay!" Both the Twins give hi-five to each others.

* * *

After come up what kind of penalty game for the losers, the gaming club gangs are walking home with some of them dressed ridiculously; Keiichi is wearing a ballet dress with a Swan head on his waist, Rika and Satoko are dressed as maid pink and yellow for Satoko and black for Rika with a baby suck on her mouth.

"I can't face my parents looking like…" Keiichi said.

"Aren't they use to it by now? You been lost plenty of times, doing the penalty games and go home with it for over a year now" Mion laugh. "And you become famous in this village."

"Keiichi-kun's swan outfit is good, however…" Rena said as she looked at the two young maid wearers. "Satoko-chan and Rika-chan's maid outfit are c~ute. Hau~ omo-"

"-chikeari!" To everyone's surprise Dr. Irie appear out of nowhere saying Rena's line as he landed.

"Manager/Doctor!" Satoko and Tenshi gasped in surprised.

"Irie, where did you come from?" Rika asked.

"Whenever Satoko-chan goes, the shadow of I, Irie Kyousuke, will be as well!" Dr. Irie said as he holding his glasses. "Especially, if she is dressed as a maid, there will be no exception." He said as he pointed at Satoko.

"You just fumbled your speech, Manager." Shion said.

"Satoko-chan, and Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan as well, your existence is a treasure to the world!" Dr. Irie said as he began to be gaga. "The hope of humanity! I beg of you, please, remain in your untainted forms forever!" Hanyuu flinched a little by Irie's action. Then, Irie's eyes target at Tenshi. "But, having a boy at your house IS inacceptable! Who knows what he'll do the beautiful angels!" Dr. Irie said as Tenshi flinch a little as it sounded like a threat to him.

"I think those words are a bit risky… for so many reasons." Keiichi said as he point Irie with his sawn head.

"Dr. Irie, Tenshi-kun didn't do anything to us from last week, honest." Hanyuu said with a smile.

"Well, if you say so!" Irie chuckled as he scratches the back of his head. "Well, you kids have a good evening then." He was about to walk away when something come up to him. He turns his attention to Tenshi, "Oh! Tenshi, I got something for you. It might belong to you." He said as he digs to his pocket.

Once he got it, he given it to Tenshi to his hand, Tenshi held his hand to see that it was a silver locket the size of a peddle without a necklace, it has a asymmetry wing on it and a small round dent in the center which probably be meant for something in it. "What it is, Doctor?" Tenshi asked as he looked at Irie in confused.

"It was in your pocket of your old cloths," Irie said. "I managed to pick it up right before I could throw it away with the rest of your cloths."

"My old cloths?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes, the ones you wore when Rika-chan, Satoko-chan and Hanyuu-chan had brought you in at my clinic." Irie said, the older friends raise their eyebrows when they heard that in question. "Oh…" Tenshi understands now.

"I really should be going now, I hope we could see each other at the festival." Irie took his lead but just before that. "And Tenshi, if you ever had made a progress of regaining your memories, come to my clinic any time, I could help you with that. Ja ne!" Irie waved to the gang and take his lead as the club members waved him back.

* * *

After returning home, Rika and Satoko had finally get out of their costumes and keeps them no doubt that their president wants them back for another penalty game. Satoko was currently preparing diner, Hanyuu and Rika were talking about the day, and as for Tenshi his currently sitting against a wall while looking at the locket he received, in what Dr. Irie had said that that it was in the pocket from his old cloths, which means it probably belongs to him, but he wasn't sure if it belongs to him or not.

"That locket sure is pretty." Tenshi's thought was cut off as he took his eyes off from the locket to see Rika standing right next to him. Rika smiled at him, "Nipah!" That makes Tenshi blushed.

"Say, if that locket opens maybe there's a picture in it." Rika said.

"Yeah, if there's a picture in it, it could be a key of Tenshi-kun's past." Satoko said as she walk straight to them when she overheard Rika said that.

Tenshi looked at the locket again for a few moments, a key of his past? Could that be possible? Tenshi looked at Rika, Satoko and even Hanyuu who she wants to know as well then he looks back at the locket, decided that he can't take a moment anymore as he opens the locket.

(Listen to /watch?v=5wQomXcQuQM while reading this part) Inside the locket was nothing but some small gears inside and a music coming out, Tenshi and the girls were listening carefully at this melody from the small object in the boy's hand, if you listened it gives a peaceful and beautiful sound.

"It's pretty," Hanyuu said while she listening with admired.

"It's a music locket," Satoko figured it out.

While Rika listening the melody she noticed a tear on Tenshi's cheek, "Tenshi-kun, are you okay?" Rika asked.

"Huh?"

"You're crying," Rika pointed at Tenshi's cheek, when Tenshi touch his cheek he noticed a tear in confused, but then he wiping out the rest of it.

"You sure your okay, Tenshi-kun" Rika asked again as she sit next to him.

"Sorry," Tenshi apologize. "I don't know why I'm crying, honest, it's like my body force itself."

The girls looking at each other's for a moment, then Rika patted his head. "You poor, poor thing" She said, this action cause Tenshi to blushed. "Is probably be the music," Rika said which got Tenshi to looked at her in confused. "I what I'm mean is; it's probably be a clue of your past, if the locket makes you cry that means that there's probably someone who have given to you, someone close to you maybe." She finished explained.

"Your right Rika," Satoko was amazed by her friend's theory. "It could be that."

Tenshi looked at Rika in amazed by her theory, if what she said was true then that means the locket it's a clue of his past. Question is; how will he able to figure it out? The music from his locket on his hand stops playing.

_To be continued…_

**I will like to thanks my first reviewers, PrincessRinKagamine and jesteban248 thank you for your reviews and no jestban248 I can't put in Spanish, but here's a thing; you can translate.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the little music I suggest, and I was inspired from Higurashi kai episode 2.**

**And I'll work hard on the next chapter or a new story.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Person Festival

HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: BIO LIFE-FORM

Chapter 3: A New Person Chapter; Festival

Originally known as Onigafuchi, Hinamizawa was once plagued by what the villagers believed to be the Curse of Oyashiro-sama. Oyashiro-sama was the vengeful deity who looked over Hinamizawa and its inhabitants. He was an entity to be both feared and respected. His duty was to punish those who have sinned against him and the village. That was why each year during the Watanagashi Festival, the villagers would drift balls of cotton along the river. This was a so that they would not be targeted by Oyashiro-sama's wrath. Those who did not participate would be cursed. According to Oyashiro-sama's curse, there would be two victims; one victim would be killed and the other would be spirited away, never to be seen again. While such a belief would be seen as superstitious, the villagers believed in it wholeheartedly. It was their way of explaining the deaths and disappearances which took place each year after Watanagashi Festival.

Fortunately, the curse had been lifted last year, but that didn't stop the villagers from practicing the Watanagashi Festival, however. They in fact believed that Oyashiro-sama was protecting them and continued to worship the deity.

Right now, a sudden young amnesiac will learn very soon about this traditional.

* * *

_In an unknown place which it looks like a lab, a man in a lab coat approached and spooked._

_"You're perfect as always!" he said with a creepy grin. "You have made a great progresses, your cells have yet again evolved~!" he said with a voice that could make people shivered. "You did a great job, the blood in your hands are priceless!" He said with a creepy smiled again._

_The person who looked around and listed everything what the man says and saw it's hands down, they were covering in...Blood..._

* * *

Tenshi suddenly sat up his futon in cold sweat and panting. '_Another nightmare_' he thought. He looking around and figured it out it was still dark.

He decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, after drinking the water he was in deep thoughts. '_Why do I have these nightmares? _' He thought in questioned. He remembering of that dream he just have, for unknown reason he couldn't see the man's in lab coat face and then there was a room that looks like a lab, but to him it looks kind of familiar. He is so confused right now, these nightmares, one of the sceneries there were familiar and he doesn't understanding any all of it. He clutched his head as he trying to understand.

"Tenshi-kun?" he heard a voice and turns his head to see Rika.

"Rika-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same." She said.

"I just came here to get some water." He said. "Do you want something?"

"No, when I wake up a little bit I saw you weren't in your futon so I thought you went outside." She explained.

"Why did you think I went outside?" He asked.

"Because me and Hanyuu saw you go outside every night to look at the sky, Nipah!" Rika answered and finished with her catchphrase.

Tenshi blushed that, he didn't realized that he goes outside every night, it's been a week since his first day at school, he was feeling good after he freed himself from the surrounding walls and meet new people, it's like he never got the chance to go outside and meeting new friends, he was happy of this experiment.

As Rika walking to the kitchen then gazed to the sky from the window. "It feels nice to look at the sky at night, it helps us to refresh our minds, wondering how many stars are out there and enjoying it too." She said. After all those travelling to other worlds for thousands of years she can finally enjoy the night sky without worries, which that story is for another time.

"Let's go back to sleep, it's already morning so we still have few hours left." She said robbed her eyes tired, Tenshi only nodded.

Rika was fast asleep while Tenshi was still awake, he pulls out the winged locket then he spin the little key on it and open it, letting the melody play while he listening, is been 3 days, ever since he got this locket he always carried around with him, Dr. Irie did said it was from the pocket of his old cloths, he remembered that the girls have found him and brought him to the clinic where he woke up, but when he receive that locket he asked the girls what kind of cloths he wore, they simply says that he wore all black with a 'VP' in blue and to his surprise...blood stained, he was wondering how he was conferred in blood in the first, did he get hurt himself or something? He closes the locket and holds it tighter, he'll have to find out how.

* * *

Later in the morning, Tenshi and the girls were having breakfast while Rika and Satoko were discuses about a new trap for Keiichi.

"You can't do that is so evil!" Hanyuu whinnied.

"Oh come on Hanyuu, it's gonna be funny!" Satoko said with a grin.

"I think she's right, if that trap goes little too far Keiichi will be 10 times angry with you." Tenshi said while he does admitted that her traps on Keiichi were funny, but that trap she comes up with is a little too far he'll might go after and hurt her.

"Ohohohohohoho! Relaxes Tenshi-kun, they don't call 'Trap Master' for nothing. I know what I'm doing! Ohohohohohoho!" She said while laughing.

* * *

Outside at school, it was a quiet peaceful day for... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A terrify scream coming from the inside the school, what terrify thing could make a person's scream? What it's a ghost? What it's a demon? Did someone show the syndromes of the Hinamizawa Syndrome? Did someone finally see Hanyuu's horns? Its Miyo Takano's back? No, it was Satoko's trap. Inside the classroom, we found Keiichi lying on the floor with a terrify face, around him were fake snakes. Obviously, when Keiichi had opened the door, snakes were falling and landed on him which he noticed it and screamed of terror.

"Ohohohohohoho! Ara, Keiichi-san's had been caught by my trap! Ohohohohohoho!" Satoko laughing with pride as her trap had worked.

Keiichi quickly regain his consciousness as he got his eyes on Satoko. "SATOKO!" He shouts in furious as he began to chase the little trap master. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THEN-!"

POW!

Shion had hit him on top of the head with a big book. "Alright, that's enough." Shion said.

"Shion! Stay out of this!" Keiichi snapped with a bump on his head.

"Can't do that." Shion said, Satoko went behind her as she pulls her tongue. "Satoshi-kun asked me to take care of Satoko. If you go too far, you'll have to deal with me." She said with threatened and determination.

"Satoko's the one who's going too far here!" Keiichi snapped.

Shion looked at Satoko with puppy eyes. "I will have a talk with Satoko later." She said. "Becoming serious against a child's mischief is quite immature."

"It is just as Shion-san says!" Satoko smirked. "It was just a silly little game by an innocent child!"

"'A silly little game by an innocent child?!' That one nearly give a heart attack!" Keiichi Snapped. "And I'm so sick of her pranks!" Ever since Keiichi had transfer to Hinamizawa, he was always the victim of Satoko's traps no matter what, ever since he always tries to avoid those traps but sometimes he forget or plain luck, this sort of thing have been over a year now and he still falls from her trap, he wished that Satoko didn't have the knowledge of traps and being just a little girl. But if she didn't have that knowledge all of them couldn't fight back the Yamainu, during their battle against them, Satoko's trap were impressive and dangerous for such a young girl, if she hadn't that knowledge then all will be lost and there will be no other chance for Rika.

"For your information; there 'trap' not pranks, haven't you learn already? Haha!" Satoko corresponded him which to his annoyance.

"Good morning everyone!" Chie-sensei said as she entered the classroom. "Take your seats, we will begin very soon."

Satoko pulls her tongue and Keiichi growled.

* * *

For Chie-sensei, being the only teacher in Hinamizawa and teaching kids of all grade levels simultaneously was a challenge. Fortunately, she gave the younger ones enough attention and the teenage students could help with the younger students as well. She also had to teach all the subjects for their curriculum, which was a challenge as well, but she was happy to mold young minds such as them.

She went from student to student, checking their work. She would help them in the areas if they had difficulties with but as she came to Rika's Satoko's and Hanyuu's desks, she saw Tenshi helping them, she overheard him explaining the girls some different ways to answer the problems, seems like that he didn't have any trouble with mathematics, since the day he transfer to this school. Chie-sensei couldn't help but smile, despite he's amnesia his very intelligent.

* * *

"Wow, this is simple," Hanyuu said as she close her notebook, "Your explanation did work, you're very smart, Tenshi-kun!"

First period was over and it was recess. The students have working hard on their maths, some of them had asked their teacher every 10 minutes, Mion being a grade higher and senior has also some difficulties which she asked Keiichi for help much to his annoyances.

"It was nothing Hanyuu-chan." Tenshi said while scratching his cheek in embarrassing.

"Well duh!" Satoko snapped. "If it weren't for you; we might have problems to figure it out those problems." She said.

"Despite your amnesia, you _are_ pretty smart. Nipah!" Rika said. The of them were impressed that Tenshi was really smart despite his amnesia, Tenshi will always correspond on their homework if they made a mistake and explain the calculation.

"No really, it was nothing!" Tenshi said waved his hands and blushed in embarrassing.

"What are you four talking?" Coming from Mion as she and the rest of their friends coming to them.

"Oh, we just commented to Tenshi-kun for being really smart!" Satoko said at loud.

"Oh, really?" Mion smirked.

"No, no really I'm not that smart." Tenshi waved his hands again.

"Come on, there's nothing be embarrass for being smart!" Mion teased him.

"But still, is amazed you could actually be smart with a loss memory." Keiichi said as he was surprise by looking at his notebook from his desk, it shows the correct answers and not even one incorrect, himself being smart too could see that he didn't have any problems at all for a 12-year old.

Keiichi takes a few seconds to think then snapped his fingers. "That's it! Tenshi must be from a private school for smart kids!" Keiichi said as the others looking at him with a face of 'are you serious'. "Where else could he have learnt on math and French."

"I might have agreeing with Keiichi-kun." Shion agreed. "There are some private schools that could give good education."

Mion was dumbfounded by hearing her own sister agreeing with something so stupid but she does have a point, there are some private schools outside the village.

"_No, yo no creo que sea eso_." Tenshi said in Spanish.

...

...

"EEH!" Everyone cried in surprise hearing him said that.

"Tenshi-kun, you can actually spoke Spanish?!"

"Sugoi!"

"How many languages can you speak?!"

"Okay that conclude, he's definably from a private schoo- ACK!"

"Hau~ Tenshi-kun is cute when he spoke to a different language, Omochikeari!"

* * *

At the end of school day, discover that their amnesia friend could actually speak another language and had a club activity, the Gaming Club gang were currently walking home with them Keiichi is dressed as a bunny girl no doubt he lost a game again. As they walk they were talking about something important.

"Watanagashi Festival?" Tenshi asked.

"It's a festival that comes every June, and is this Sunday." Rena explained. "Every year, people go there to eat, play games and have lots, lots fun!"

"Say, Rika-chama, didn't you tell Tenshi about it?" Mion teased. "He lives at your house, and you nor you two didn't tell him?" She revered the two other girls.

"Mii. Guess I forgot, Nipah!" Rika said.

"You forgot? That wasn't what we expect from our little shrine maiden." Shion said.

"Please don't blame Rika-chan!" Tenshi bowed his head in begged. "I should be the one to ask her about it, please don't blame her!" He continued bowed his head, he was panicked.

"Now, now Tenshi-kun," Shion said. "Nobody's blaming Rika-chama."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about it!" Mion said. "But are you coming to the festival anyway?" She asked.

"Hai!" Tenshi respond as he stops bowing.

"Geez, Tenshi-kun you don't need to be dramatic about it." Satoko said which everyone laughs about it.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

Tenshi, Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu came home but they went to the village's shopping district for groceries. The village's shopping district is a small shopping street, since Hinamizawa was a small community the villagers has a small number of shops but one of those shops has everything they need. Tenshi have already been there in the tour with his friends. The four of them have stopped in front the meat store.

"Good afternoon!" The Furude girls beamed.

"Oh! Hello there Rika-chama!" The shop owner said with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're here get some meat!" Rika said pointed at the meat inside the glass. "We like this one, please."

"Are you making something special tonight with this meat?" He asked.

"Curry." She responds.

"Curry, heh? But may I suggest you something better, what about beef?" The shop owner suggested. Rika shock her head, "No, just this meat we want." She responds.

"Okay." As the shop owner pick up and warp the meat he glanced at Tenshi. "And who is this young lad who companied with you?"

"Me?" Tenshi pointed himself and then he introduces himself. "My name is Tenshi Kage, good afternoon to you, sir." He bowed.

"I never see you around here, are you new in this village?" The shop owner asked.

"I've been in this village for two weeks, sir." Tenshi said. "And I live at Rika-chan's house." The shop owner is surprise by hearing this.

"Tenshi-kun has amnesia, so we took pity of him." Rika explained to the shop owner.

"Oh, amnesia. Sorry to hear this." The shop owner said. "You should be grateful for her kindness, you're not the only person she took to her house." He said to Tenshi. Satoko smile, she was glad that she was mentioned even being the daughter of the village's traitors they got over with.

"Well I wish you a good luck of getting your memories back. And I hope you'll enjoy the Watanagashi Festival that's coming." The shop owner said kindly.

"Thank you, sir." Tenshi bowed.

As the four of them continued their groceries, they came across a middle-aged men pulling a wagon with bags of rice, suddenly one of wagon's wheels detach which makes off balance and the bags of rice have fall on the ground. The four of them watch as the men try to fix the wagon, once he fix the wagon he pick up the bags but when he put one bag to his shoulder he fall to one knee and put his hand to his hip in pain, Tenshi saw this and decided to do one thing. "Hanyuu, can you hold this bag for a minute?" Tenshi gave the bag to Hanyuu as he walks to wagon.

The middle-aged men was too busy with his painful back for picking the bags of rice, just then he saw someone pick up by a young boy. "Young lad, that bag is too heavy for you-" Before he could finish his surprise to see Tenshi lifting up the bag and put to his shoulder, he place the bag on the wagon and pick up another one but instead of one bag he pick TWO bags and place to his shoulders which surprise even more the men, how could a child can lift bags of rice there were at least 125 lb.

Place it the last bag of rice to the wagon, Tenshi turn to see the middle-age men getting to his feet. "Are you alright, sir?" He asked the middle-age men.

"Oh, yes, yes and thank you for helping me pick up the bags." The men said as he begins to pull the wagon. "See you soon, young man."

Tenshi waved the men then went to join the girls, Hanyuu give him back the bag that Tenshi had let with her and they walk away.

* * *

"You were really nice for helping that poor man." Rika said. They have returned home after finished their groceries, once they have finished their homework Rika and Tenshi were cooking, obviously teaching the young amnesiac how to make curry. "Not only that; you were really strong for lifted those bags."

"Really, you think so?" Tenshi asked.

"Well of course, the last time I pick a bag of rice I have a hard time of holding it." Satoko said from the table she sit in front of with Hanyuu with her.

"But those bags were like light to me." Tenshi said which cause the girls to burst to laugh.

"Okay, maybe I get it now!" Satoko wipe a tear. "You must be an athletic, no wonder how you were able to dodge so well at the Zombie tag and at dodgeball." Two days ago, the gaming club have a game dodgeball and formed into two teams as for Keiichi he become a revere (probably he doesn't want a penalty game again), during to this game Tenshi was able to dodge every single ball with no difficult, he was quick enough to perform zigzags, bend his back like in the limbo and back flipping, but in the end he was out for shielded himself to Rika, the last person who got hit was Rena and Rika have given her a penalty game; dressing in a kindergarten uniform luckily it was a teen size.

"No, I don't think that might be it." Rika said. "If Keiichi said that Tenshi-kun took lessons from a private school, they said that the students were always busy on studying and bad at sports." Then she point at Tenshi's arm. "Besides, his arms are so skinny that he looks like he isn't."

Tenshi looking at his arms before he sweatdrop. As the two of them have finished preparing the curry they now letting heating for couple of minutes. As Rika checking the rice, Tenshi pulls out the locket, and play it and listening the melody coming out, Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu hearing the melody they see their housemate/friend listening it the locket in his hand with eyes closed. Rika thought for a moment and then snapped as she jogged to upstairs, Satoko and Hanyuu saw their friend/cousin ran off to upstairs in confused but then she returns with a roll of twine in hand and walk towards to the listener of the melody.

"Tenshi-kun." Tenshi's eyes open and he look at Rika. "Mind letting me your locket?" She asked held her hand open.

Tenshi looked at Rika then at his locket for a few moment then back at Rika, he close the locket and handed to Rika, then Rika went to the table and placed the locket on it, by taking a centimeter string from the roll and cut it by using her teeth. After finished, Rika shows at Tenshi her work; the string she cut is now being use as a necklace for the locket, the string was in color of white.

"I just though it'll be better if you wear it around your neck. Nipah!" Rika said then placed the necklace around Tenshi's neck. Tenshi held the locket on his hand and gazed on it, the he gazed at Rika. "Thank you, Rika-chan." He said sincere.

* * *

Today is the day, the day of the Watanagashi Festival has finally arrived. Everyone in the village were really looking forward to this Festival, because last year nobody had died or spirited away so they all though that their god haven't punished anybody and he forgive them, they all hope that this year everything will be alright but they all know that they must do the traditional to lift out their sins. The location of the festival is near the Furude Shrine were a dance will be performed it at night and the right time where a certain little girl with long blue hair will performed, the festival has all kind of different stalls which everyone will enjoying especially children as there are also game stalls to win prizes.

It was afternoon and near sunset, Tenshi still wearing his locket around his neck was walking direct to the festival alongside with Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu weren't with them, as they arrive at the festival Tenshi looking around to all the stalls they have, this was the first festival he'd ever been to as far as he knew, most of the memories of his past were gone but he'll make new ones.

The two of them saw three of their friends; Rena, Mion and Shion, and Satoko jogged to join them follow by Tenshi. As they joined their friends Tenshi noticed that there's someone missing. "Huh? Keiichi's not here yet?" He asked.

"Keiichi-kun will be here," Rena said. "We just have to wait for him."

"If he's running late, I'll give him a piece of my mind." Mion smirked.

"So this is the Watana-whatsyoucalleit Festival?" The gaming club member overheard that and saw three mans dressed like Harley bikers. "What's with all the stalls, didn't they said that it was a ritual to cleanse themselves of their sins?" Man#1 said.

"Obviously, they wanted to put more citizens like then old traditional!" Man#2 joked.

"Ha! As long there might be some booze, I don't even what to participate this ritual!" Man#3 said as all the three mans laugh.

The gaming club except for Tenshi looked at the three mans in disgust. "Those mans, who are they think they are?" Rena asked with anger in her voice.

"There are suddenly not from here." Shion said.

"Those mans must be the members of the trouble-maker bikers." Mion explained being the future head of her clan she has a conference alongside with her grandmother Oryo Sonozaki, yesterday, they have talking about how to deal with the biker gang. "They recently set a camp here in this village with their gang of bikers three days ago, they cause noises with their bike, scare off little kids, polluted the fresh air and living their empty bottles in different locations. We told them to leave but they refused, and then they threaten us." Mion finished.

"No kidding," A voice said everyone turn their attention to the first male member of the club; Keiichi coming forward them. "These guys had make such a ruckus that my dad has a hard time of concentrate his paintings, and I even saw them tried to flirt with the ladies." He said in disgust by remembering their way of flirting.

"Mion, haven't you call Oishi-san lately?" Keiichi asked.

"We have but his off town, but we did leave a message." Mion said.

"I just hope they won't interrupt this festival." Rena said eyed at the direction those mans took.

"Let's not let it bother us." All eyes were went to the source of the voice; it was none other than Rika in a miko outfit alongside with her was Hanyuu. "And we should have fun instead."

"Hau~! Rika-chan is cuter then even in her miko! Omochikeari!" Rena in her cute mode said.

Mion looked at her amnesia friend who looks at Rika. "Hey Tenshi, Rika-chan is cute in her miko isn't she?" Mion teased him. Tenshi was confused by what Mion asked, but by seeing Rika with the miko outfit he had to admitted she does look cuter with it, he begin to blush.

"OK, gang!" Mion announced clapping her hands, "Let's eat, eat, eat until we can't eat no more! First stop is the Yakisoba!" To Mion, the festival meant competitions between them all. Tenshi had learnt that his friends made competitions every year in the festival, the rules are the same the first one unable to eat anymore will get a penalty game.

* * *

The night was young and the Watanagashi Festival was in full swing. People were laughing and enjoying the games and candy which was being offered. Children were laughing and playing every game and winning a number of prizes for themselves or had older siblings who were winning the prizes for them. These children were the gaming club. Since the beginning of their competitions they have ate the Yakisoba, Takoyaki, Yakitori, Okonomiyaki, Ikayaki, Hotate Butter Yaki. "Ok next stop; the Shion-yaki!" Mion declared.

"Onee…" Shion snapped.

"Sorry Shion!" Mion apologized.

As they have ate the Shioyaki they now move to the desserts, even though some members are getting too full but that's exactly what the club president want, now on to the desserts; they had Cotton Candy, Choco Banana, Karumeyaki, Bebi Kasutera, Taiyaki, Crepes, Dango and… "AAAARG!" Seems like someone has a brainfreeze by eating the Kakigori, Keiichi was on the ground on back holding his head with his hands while his head was ice blue that goes from his forehead to his temple.

"Ha ha! What's the matter Keii-chan? Have you admitted your defeat?" Mion said as she holding her head cause of the brainfreeze. Everyone has brainfreeze by eating the Kakigori but except for Tenshi who just eating it like a normal person.

"Aarg…aaaarg…aargaarrag!" Keiichi couldn't say the right words as his brain was to cool. "Aaaarrrggh…aaaarrgghh…aarghh…aaalrrh!"

"Ohohohohoho! Look how Keiichi-san is, he had such a big brainfreeze he couldn't say a right word! Ohohohohoho!" Satoko giggled.

"He said 'Don't think I'll give up! Having my brain freezing is nothing!'." Tenshi translate.

Keiichi stood up, and holding his fist, "Aaarrhhl…aaarlggh…waaargght!" He said.

"'I'll even take another one!' he said." Tenshi translate and took another spoon.

"How the heck did Tenshi understand that?" Satoko mumble with a sweatdrop. "More importantly; how the heck Tenshi doesn't have a brainfreeze?"

"Last stop; Ringo Ame!" Mion declared. Tenshi looked around to find a stall with a Ringo ame sign, look behind him and found it, he went to the stall to order it.

"Ah! Looks like Ten-chan had found it!" Mion declared. "Now let's get some Ringo A-" Before she could finish she found that the stall had ran out of Ringo Ame. "You're gotten be kidding me, they ran out?" Mion disappointed then she saw Tenshi holding a Ringo Ame.

"It's that the last one Ten-chan?" Mion asked Tenshi nodded. "Well, there's no turning back, congratulation Tenshi Kage you just got yourself the last Ringo Ame!" Mion gives a thumb up.

"Aaarggh…aaaagraargh…aaaargghl…aaarglalh?" Keiichi said still has his brain freeze. "'Was it really necessary to said that like he had won a prize?' he said." Tenshi translate then he gave his Ringo Ame to Mion. "Here Mion, you should have it." He said.

"Aw, thanks Ten-chan but… I'm full!" Mion said as she put her hands to her belly.

Tenshi looked to his friends as they all show that they don't want to eat anything else anymore, Tenshi looking at his Ringo Ame then shrugged his shoulders as he dewrapped it and took a bite. Everyone looked at their friend who's eating, since the beginning he never have difficulties when it comes to food; some have burned their mouth, some have their lips dry by the saltiness, some have their mouths full of sugar and lastly they have brainfreeze more importantly they have ate to much but their friend continued to eating like his stomach was made of rubber or does he digested fast.

Now that the eating competition was over and ended up with a tie, they all now went for games. The first stop; there's a game with a big board wheel with numbers. The man of this game told them about the rules; they got one chance to throw an arrow to a higher number while the wheel is spinning, the highest numbers gets a big prize.

"Heh! This should be a piece of cake!" Keiichi said as he pays for an arrow. As the man starts spinning the wheel, Keiichi has his eyes focused on the numbers. '_Better throw directly to a higher number distance, patients, sharp-eye and the right moment. _' Keiichi thought then he throw the arrow.

THUD!

The wheel stop spinning as everyone saw the arrow on the board wheel; the arrow had landed on the number… "Number 5!" The man announced and given Keiichi a lower prize; a puppy keychain.

Everyone except Tenshi laugh at Keiichi's result and prize. "Man, Keii-chan, that's such a lame prize! Hahaha!" Mion said.

"Hau~ That keychain is so cute~!" Rena said ogling at the keychain.

"Can I try, sir?" Tenshi asked to the man. "Well of course, this game is for all the young and old children!" The man said given Tenshi an arrow.

"Give your best shot, Ten-chan!" Mion encouraged him.

As the man start spinning the wheel, Tenshi focused on the wheel, lower numbers are for small prizes and higher numbers are for big prizes so he need to throw to a number of his choice, by seeing the wheel spinning he could have swore that the wheel was getting slow but with this chance he throw the arrow at the number, but at the same time a flash of image…

_Figures were surrounded the small figure in the center, the figures pull what may be seen as guns at the small figure but the small figure jump high into the air surprising the figures, then the small figure flicking his fingers 5 times which send some kind of unknown bullets direct to figures' heads…_

THUD!

"Number 100, number 100!" The man announced.

Tenshi came back to the reality and saw his friends cheered for him of winning a higher number and Keiichi was surprise and dumbfounded with expression of 'How the heck did that kid do that?' face. '_What was that?_' He thought.

"Here's your prize young man." The man said given a big stuff panda to Tenshi, the panda was so big that it was the same size of his.

"Looks like you got yourself a _big_ prize!" Mion joked.

"Hauuu~! That panda so cuuuuute~!" Rena said ogling the stuff panda. "Omochikeari!"

Tenshi gave the stuff panda to Rika which surprise her. "It's my way of thanking you for the locket." He said as he held his locket.

"Arigatou, Tenshi-kun. Nipah!" Rika thanked with a cute smile.

"Yosh! Let's play other games!" Mion declared.

* * *

As the gaming club went to play other games, Keiichi and Tenshi had play a shooting gallery, Keiichi wins mostly of the prizes and given to the feminine members (Rena, Hanyuu and Satoko) while Tenshi only managed to win one prize, a mask, but he was happily to have it, it'll be a memorial of this night. Rika had leaved the group to prepare the dance, which will be in front of the Furude Shrine.

"Today isn't my day." Mion said.

"Something wrong Mii-chan?" Rena asked. "You look gloom."

"Well is because there's less stalls left, and is almost time for Rika-chan's dance and we still don't have a loser to do a penalty game." Mion said in disappointed. "And I was hoping of giving Keii-chan one."

"Your right, how disappointed." Shion agreed.

"Hm Hm!" Rena and Satoko agreed too.

"OI!" Keiichi snapped.

As for Tenshi, he was in deep thoughts, he was wondering what was that imagine he have.

THUM! THUM!

Tenshi's thought were cut off when he heard the sound of the trump, it was a signal to call all villagers.

"Oh! Is time for Rika's performance!" Hanyuu cried.

"Okay, last one is a rotten egg!" Mion said as she ran following by her friends.

* * *

As the gaming club arrives, they saw their miko friend standing on the stage while holding a hoe, as the trumps started, Rika performed her dance. Tenshi was watching her without letting his eyes off, it's like she did this sort of thing plenty of times, to see such a young girl play the part of the shrine priestess was amazing, and her performance was simply breathtaking. It was hard to imagine that she was so young and yet so competent. Well, after the death of her parents maybe she had to take up some responsibilities, this being one of them.

"Rika-chan is amazing, isn't she?" asked Rena noticed that Tenshi was focusing at Rika.

"Yes, she is," Tenshi nodded.

Rika had just completed her dance by cutting a mattress, much to the delight of all the spectators. She was something of a local celebrity in Hinamizawa, being the heir of the Furude clan, one of the three founding families of the village.

The villagers were in lines by getting balls of cotton, each piece of cotton will absorbs any sins that they committed once they set those in the river and wash them away.

With balls of cotton in hand, the entire village went to the river to send the cotton balls drifting down. Seeing all the floating balls of cotton drifting down stream gave Tenshi a feeling of peace. It was like any sins he might've committed in the past, which he didn't remember, had been sent away.

Tenshi watching at each piece of cottons float on the river, he thinks all of it was fascinating seeing all the cottons contained the sins of the entire village floating away on the river. Tenshi was wondering, could Oyashiro-sama actually forgive them by just sending balls of cotton along the river? Maybe he should ask Rika and Hanyuu, and go to the Furude Shrine to give his respect to the god, tomorrow.

"Heh! I don't get the deal of this?" A voice coming from the left side revealing the same three Harley biker mans. "If this is some kind of ceremony, they didn't have to put those stalls over there." The man#2 said.

"Not to mention it there weren't single booze!" The man#3 frowned.

"Come on you guys let's go," The man#1 said waved his hand. "There's nothing much interesting here." The three mans left.

"They don't have any respect for this festival." Shion said.

"I just hope Oishi-san comes back quickly do deal with those guys." Mion said.

"…curse them all…" Tenshi heard Rena mumbling, he couldn't see her eyes because they were cover by the shadows of her cap, but then he saw her clenced her hands harder.

"Mii. There's nothing to worry," Rika said getting attention of everyone. "I sure pretty soon they will leave the village, if not; Oishi-san will always come and deal with these meanies. Nipah!"

Everyone agreed, as they continued enjoying the night, Tenshi looked up in the sky, a full moon has appeared, it was beautiful of seeing this, he felt a harm feeling inside as he clenched his chest then his hand had reach to his locket, he spin it's the key and open it letting the music out.

"Wow, what a pretty melody." Rena said hearing the music coming out of the locket.

"So that's what the locket was." Shion said.

Mion and Keiichi both agreed on that. Having a beautiful full moon and a beautiful melody it makes this night perfect. But they haven't noticed that their friends Rika and Hanyuu were talking to each other.

"It has now been a year, hasn't it, Rika?" Hanyuu whispered.

"Yes, it has," Rika said if anybody could hear her she spoke in an adult-like voice. She look at Tenshi who continued to watch the sky and held his locket, she does have to admitted she haven't listened a melody that pretty in a while, she's just too happy because it has now been a year the end of her suffering for a thousand of years, she never thought that she could have the happiness again.

* * *

At the end of the festival, everyone had went home, Tenshi have enjoyed his time at the festival and he was very happy of this experience, he have eating, playing and laughing with everyone, best of all; nobody lose in the competition he was glad, for minute there he thought that Keiichi will get a penalty game which he didn't lose and his save to everyone's disappointed, but he have to admitted he does want to see Keiichi gets a penalty game and laugh of it. His housemates told him that they noticed him that he starts to become a different person, He asked if it was bad or something but some of them said is a good thing cause they could see that he starts his own personality, after thinking about it; he took a decision to try changing himself so he can be a better person.

* * *

At night, everyone in the village was asleep or some are still awaked, in the woods were a camp fire is located.

"Seriously?! They just took a piece of cotton and then floated them to the river?!"

"Is their way of washing off their sins so their god could forgive them!"

"What are they a bunch of wennings?! Hhahahahahaha!"

In the camp fire, the three same mans from before were at the camp with the rest of their Harley rider gang with their motorcycles, three days ago these Harley riders have entered the village and placed their campsite, since their arrival they cause nothing but trouble, they make loud noise, they polluted one of the village's lake and the fresh air, they even try flirt with the ladies and they almost ran on people. The villagers have enough of their actions, so yesterday when the gang were riding on their bikes the villagers had stop and yelled at them to leave but the biker gang have threaten them by saying if they don't stay as long as they want they surely will hurt them. Since the arrival of the three mans, they told them about the festival went of how the foods they have and games, one of them have bad mounted to a villager when he didn't want to sell his food to them.

"Not only that they don't have any booze! Just what kind of festival is that?!"

"And did you want to know what else? They letting a little girl dressing as a miko performed a dance. And it wasn't even a hottie either!"

In the woods, strange noises that sounded like a monster was getting closer to the campsite, as one of the biker gang is trying to say. "HEY! Do you guys want to know what I heard! Turns out that this village has once had demons before centuries ago!" As the strange noise was getting while the man continued to talk. "You know what else? They said that we will face their god's wrath and we will be cursed! Hahahahaha!" The man finished the gang burst to laughter, but then the strange noise was heard as the man who have told them turn his back to see something that makes him along the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Their screams echoed the woods in the night.

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Tenshi had fun with his friends today and Rika was happy that it now makes a year since the prevention of the Hinamizawa Disaster and the end of her suffering, but if you think there aren't gonna be case murderers, well… Think again!**

**TUH! TUH! TUH! What happen to the biker gangs?! Well you just have to found out.**

**Also an important announcement, I'll be leaving for vacation with my family, my depart is the July 19th and I'll be staying at Portugal for 4 week and couple of days, I'll might not be able to continued this story for awhile, so to those who read this; please review, tell one of your friends about this story and come to my account to see my favorite stories and authors.**

**See you all soon.**

**P.S Have a nice summer!**


End file.
